Never ending story
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Starscream vs Megatron. Dream vs reality. Experimental fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own Transformers or anything related to it.

Never ending story

The shots hit Megatron´s back. This time it wasn´t just a single shot like the last time, it was an entire salve.

And another one. So long till it was over.

Megatron had stood with his back to him. Like so often before. He seemed to think that Starscream´s guns weren´t able to damage him. But this time he had paid for underestimating Starscream that bad.

As he finally stopped shooting, Megatron´s body fell lifeless to the ground.

He stood over the corps. For a few minutes he enjoyed the feeling of triumph.

He was the leader of the Decepticons, finally he was the winner.

This time he made sure. He checked the body of the fallen Decepticon leader for life signs. There weren´t any.

"Yes!" Starscream called out. "I am the leader of the Decepticons. I am the winner after all this millions of years."

xxxxxxx

A half earth hour later Starscream stood before the assembled local team of the Decepticons, to announce his victory.

He informed them that he had killed Megatron, finally successful and he declared himself the new leader.

At first they didn´t look happy. In first line Soundwave and his cassettes, Skywarp and the Constructicons too.

They needed some time to adjust to the new situation. But soon they will realise it is for the best. They will stop mourning Megatron and realise his greatness. Starscream was sure of it and then they would all cheer for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_The holo projection was deactivated. _

"Simulation complete Megatron. Extraction from Starscream´s main processor finished." Soundwave´s monotone voice haled through the room.

"So that was it what our dear air force commander was planning to do." Megatron chuckled.

A day earlier Starscream had tried to assassinate him, again. He had anticipated it.

Of course Starscream had tried to kill him so often that he anticipated something like that every minute.

But this time Starscream didn´t just got away like the other times.

Megatron turned around and shot faster. This time he didn´t held back. He shot Starscream with his fusion gun on the highest setting. The jet was dead in a instant.

As Soundwave had examined the remains of the former air commander, he found that his main processor was still intact.

Megatron was curious. He let Soundwave recreate the data on Starscream´s CPU into a holo simulation, to see what the seeker would have done if he had really succeeded.

But now it was over. Starscream had been his second for millions of years. Once he had been a loyal and competent officer. But over time he became more and more a problem instead of an asset.

It had been time to remove him anyway. Now it was time to continue.

Without Starscream.


	3. Chapter 3

_The holo projection was deactivated. _

"That is it also that is going on in Megatron´s head." Starscream stated.

"Yes." Astrotrain answered him. "Megatron will only see what you want him to see."

Starscream had done it. He had staged a successful coup. After all those years.

He had overthrown Megatron and became leader of the Decepticons.

But instead of killing Megatron, he had only taken him prisoner.

Starscream had realised that the only way to secure the cooperation of the Decepticons who were loyal to Megatron was to keep him alive and hold him on a secret place.

Starscream and his followers had placed Megatron in stasis and connected him with a simulation program that allowed him to let Megatron see whatever he wanted. Together with Astrotrain he had just watched a holo simulation of one of the scenarios, he wanted Megatron to see.

He decided that it would be amusing to let Megatron think that he and not Starscream had won. It would only make it better when he would finally wake Megatron up and lt him know the truth.

That he Starscream and nobody else was the winner.


	4. Chapter 4

_The holo projection was deactivated. _

"That was the last simulation Galvatron." Cyclonus informed him.

"Very interesting. So that is it what our friend Starscream will see for the rest of his existence." Galvatron exclaimed.

He and Cyclonus had just watched a number of holographic simulations. All of them had only one topic, Starscream, his life and his attempts to overthrow Megatron.

"The device is ready mighty Galvatron." A Sweep called out. .

"Good." The Decepticon leader answered him.

The Decepticons had managed to capture Starscream´s ghost. His spark had been trapped in a specially for it created machine.

They were planning to keep the undead Transformer Imprisoned in it. To keep him under control and prevent any escape attempts, they had connected the machine with a computer that will create a simulation of the real world for Starscream.

He will be imprisoned and not even know it. They had just gone through the different scenarios that Starscream will be provided with.

The machine was now activated. Starscream was about to be imprisoned.

From now on he would live in his own world. A world that didn´t exist.

"Let us begin." Galvatron said. "Finally we will put an end to Starscream. Once and for all."


	5. Chapter 5

_The holo projection was deactivated. _

"The system is deactivated Optimus Prime." Brainstorm informed the Autobot leader.

"It is enough Brainstorm. Our guests have understood the principle." Optimus told the scientist.

Next to him, Ultra Magnus and Hotrod stood Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge. Since Optimus return from the dead a truce between the Autobots and the Decepticons was in force.

"Yes Autobot we have understand what you are planning to do." Galvatron pointed out.

"Optimus you have invited us here because you claimed that your scientists have found a way to capture Starscream´s ghost and keep him under lock and key permanently. It looks like they had found a way." The Decepticon leader declared.

The scientists of both sites had searched for a way to get rid of Starscream´s ghost form or keep him under control. Brainstorm had found a possibility and demonstrated it to the leaders of both factions.

He had invented the machine that was able to capture Starscream´s spark and feed his conscience with simulations to keep it under control. Removing Starscream was one of the few interests both Transformers factions had in common. So the Autobots had offered Galvatron to share the technology.

Brainstorm had used the chance to give them a demonstration how the machine worked. They had seen a number of the simulation, that were meant for Starscream and a exact simulation of a possible imprisonment of Starscream by the Decepticons itself.

"I hope you are satisfied with my demonstration." Brainstorm told them.

"Yes we are. Till now we had no real way to stop Starscream. Now we have an option." Optimus answered him.


	6. Chapter 6

The shots missed. Megatron turned around and gripped his throat. Starscream heard the voice of the Decepticon leader.

"You have failed again Starscream", he said. The air commander saw how Megatron pointed his fusion gun at his face after he said those words.

He awoke from his recharge cycle. Starscream realised that is was what the humans would call a nightmare. It happened a lot lately. He saw visions of Megatron or Galvatron while he was recharging. Even if he didn´t want to admit it, Starscream was afraid.

After Unicron gave him his body back, a few years ago, he had been blown into space, until a group of scavengers found his body. Too bad was that his new body had been beyond repair. At least he could made it on the alien´s ship to a habituated world.

For the most time from then on the Transformers left him alone. They obviously knew that there was no way to stop him and they had other problems at this time anyway.

Things however had changed over time. The Autobots and the Decepticons had a truce for the last five years. During that time small groups of Autobots and Decepticons had been pursuing him from time to time. Nothing he couldn´t deal with easily. All this groups didn´t seem to try very hard anyway. They obviously knew that they didn´t have a way to stop a creature like him permanently.

But now they had obviously decided to deal with him. He had been hunted down by a group of Decepticons a few days ago.

They had a apparature with them that seemed to contain a specially designed sub-space package. A machine with the purpose to capture him without a doubt and judging by what he know about his state, this could have worked.

But he had managed to escape. He had simply possessed one of them and turned him against the others. This fools didn´t knew what hit them. He had tricked them.

Of course he did. He was the former air commander of the Decepticons. Galvatron´s lackeys weren´t a match for him.

Now he was on his way to another planet again. He would find a new way to get a new body, he would come back to life again and someday he would found a way to defeat Galvatron. No matter how long it would take.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cyclonus. Do you here me? We have done it." A light blue seeker was calling the Decepticon base.

"Good work. Bring the machine with the prisoner here." The Second in command answered.

A team of six Decepticons had captured Starscream. They were right now on the way back to their headquarters on chaar. The truce with the Autobots was already over. But in the end this was a reason more to remove rogues like Starscream from the picture.

The mechanism that was meant to capture the Transformer ghost had worked as planned. Starscream´s spark was trapped in a subspace package, that was additionally secured with force-fields. Not even Starscream had a chance to escape from that prison.

As a further safety meassure, the machine was running one of it´s simulations, so that Starscream´s conscience didn´t even knew that it was captured.

The simulation was a scenario were Starscream had escaped their attempt to capture him.

If everything worked right, Starscream´s mind inside the machine would be in a state similar to recharge mode. He was conscious but not completely. Parts of his mind were off-line. Like the state the humans call dreaming.

The simulator was that complex, that it was even possible for it´s computer to combine two scenarios and create a simulated dream sequence inside the scenario.

All this made it very unlikely that Starscream would realise that had happened to him. At least for the next time.

Starscream might think that he had escaped, but in fact he was already a prisoner.

CCC

A anonymous reviewer had asked how this machine was meant to work. I have built a few explanations in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream went to his knees. He was holding his head in pain. The agony went through his body and his mind.

After a few minutes more it was over.

Then he heard the voice again. The voice that had greeted him when he had first reactivated after his imprisonment.

xxx

Starscream woke up. After a moment he realised something that he had a new body. He made a system check and realised happily that it was identically in nearly every aspect with his old one. At least this was a good thing. Starscream didn´t knew what had happened to him or where he was. The room looked like some sort of abandoned storage hall. He didn´t know why someone had bothered to place his conscience into a new body. But he didn´t really care right now.

He had it back and soon he would start preparing to get more, much more.

Then a voice greeted him, one he knew very well.

"Welcome Starscream." It said. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. It haled though the entire room.

"Unicron." Starscream said in a shaky tone.

"You had been taken prisoner by your former comrades. They had trapped you and used a virtual reality to make you believe that you had escaped them. But I was able to send my agents in your base and free you. I have given you your life back and decided to provide you with a new body. From now on you will serve me." The voice explained to him.

The last time Starscream had seen the monstrous Transformer, Unicron had given him a new body in exchange for his help to overtake Cybertron. But Starscream had betrayed him, let him down in the last moment. He was certainly not happy about this. And now he was helpless in Unicron´s hand. For whatever revenge the monster had in his mind for his betrayal.

Somehow he wished he was back with his nightmares about Megatron or even in Galvatron´s captivity.

xxx

After, what seemed like hours of torment, Starscream fell to the ground, barely conscious. Unicron had used the same mental torture on him, he did with Galvatron.

Unicron´s voice spoke to him again. Full of hate.

"This is the price for your betrayal. Let this be a lesson to you Starscream."

The agonized seeker heard the last words.

"You belong to me."

End


End file.
